marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kick-Ass 2 Trivia
Trivia about Kick-Ass 2. *This is Jeff Wadlow's first R-rated film. *The Statue of a child wearing an Army Helmet and holding a Grenade in the villain's lair is titled "Boy Soldier" by British artist Schoony. *Jim Carrey bought his own props to look like the comic book version of Colonel Stars and Stripes. *The lines "Try to have fun, otherwise, what's the point?" and "Yeah, there's a dog on your balls!" were both improvised by Jim Carrey. *Evan Peters was unable to reprise his role as Todd Haynes because of scheduling conflicts with American Horror Story. Similarly, Lyndsy Fonseca was only available for a brief cameo as Katie Deauxma due to scheduling conflicts with Nikita. *During the Flashback during the funeral, you can see the name Mark Millar on top of the poster. Mark Millar is the author of the Kick-Ass comics *The posters seen in Dave's room, "American Jesus" and "Superior", are two graphic novels written by "Kick-Ass" author Mark Millar. *The lines "Try to have fun, otherwise, what's the point?" and "Yeah, there's a dog on your balls!" were both improvised by Jim Carrey. *Some of Red Mist/The Motherfucker's nastier moments from the comic, including murdering children and rape were omitted from the film. Christopher Mintz-Plasse 's reaction to this was literally, "Oh, thank God". *Creators Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. have cameos as superheroes in the climatic battle between the superheroes and the supervillains. *In the comic for the first Kick Ass, Dave states that he likes the TV series 'Scrubs'. In Kick Ass 2 Dr Gravity is played by Donald Faison who also plays Turk in Scrubs. *Colonel Stars and Stripes is a combination of two characters from the comics: Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes (they're brothers). *Jim Carrey bought his own props to look like the comic book version of Colonel Stars and Stripes. *Jim Carrey refused to take part in any promotion campaigns for this film due to its violent content and his personal distaste for guns and gun violence. This is not unlike his character (the only gun the Colonel handles in the film unloaded). *When Mother Russia is destroying the police cars, Korobeiniki, a traditional Russian song which is widely known for appearing as a theme music to "Tetris", is playing. *In a deleted scene of the film, just before the climatic fight starts, Eisenhower runs in and bites the Mother F***er's crotch. *In one scene where Dave and Mindy are talking, Dave is wearing a shirt that says "I Hate Reboots". That same year, Chloe Grace Moretz starred in a reboot of "Carrie". *Lindy Booth (Night-Bitch) previously worked with director Jeff Wadlow on his first film Cry_Wolf (2005). *The Motherfucker's lair was actually a warehouse at Pinewood studios. Following completion of filming it was demolished in order to build a new soundstage. *Chloe Grace Mortez said that Kick-Ass 2 won't get a sequel because of piracy. *Mother Russia has a tattoo on her left arm, which you can see right after the scene, where Motherfucker tried to rape Night Bitch. Translating from Russian it says 'Don't fear, don't beg, don't believe' *Jim Carrey only has 7 minutes and 45 seconds of screen time. *When Mindy is going out on her date, she tells Marcus not to worry because she can "kill a man with his own finger". Later, in the final battle scene, Hit-Girl kills Black Death with his own finger. Category:Kick-Ass Category:Trivia